


Connie gets a Pearl

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gift, Mention of Steven - Freeform, trying to do something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The Diamonds debate between themselves about what to give Connie to make up for treating her poorly. They end up deciding a Pearl is a good idea.





	Connie gets a Pearl

>White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond had gathered together back on Homeworld, talking among themselves about all the things that were changing, when something came up. "You know, we really should do something for that organic friend Steven had. What was her name, Connie?"   
>"Why do you say that Blue? She's an organic, she'll be dead before Steven will."   
>"That's my point Yellow! We all treat her like she's an inferior being. Even if she is, Steven likes her. We need to show him that we care."  
>"Yellow, Blue has a good point. Our actions towards Steven's organic friends have been.....lacking."  
>"Well what do you propose we do White? We can't take back our actions, what could be good enough to show we care while being small enough for her to handle? Even if we want to do Blue's suggestion, we need to choose the right thing!"   
>"Well, what if we give her a ship? A small vessel that can transport her from planet to planet?"  
>"That's not bad White, but a ship might be too complex for a human to handle. What if we give her a weapon, something to defend herself with?"  
>"No no, that won't do Yellow! If we give her a weapon, it's like we're telling Steven we want her to be in danger!"   
>"Well what do YOU suggest Blue?!" Yellow Diamond shouted out in irritation.   
>"Maybe.....what if we make a Pearl for her?"   
>"What a marvelous idea Blue! Her very own Pearl to help her out with tasks! Yellow, what do you think?"   
>"A little unorthodox not having the recipient design her own Pearl, but it's a good idea. We need to get it ready as soon as we can!"  
>The three Diamonds began making the arrangements, using what they remembered about Connie to design a Pearl, one who would match Connie's skin tone and hair color, who would wear her hair in a similar style, and of course all Pearls had to wear the traditional leotards with frills around the shoulders and waist. The three Diamonds thought for a while about where to put the gem, not having any gem placement to go off of. They eventually decided to have her designed with a gem at her naval. With the details secure, they sent the order out to their best Pearl incubators, with the express order to get her made as fast as possible.   
>Two months is all it took, astonishing even the Diamonds. The scientists had employed a new method of incubation and had met with wondrous results. The Pearl came out exactly as she was suppose to. Blue Diamond went to pick the Pearl up herself.  
>"If there are any problems with her, we have a spare incubating the normal way, just in case. Let me know if you need her, though I doubt you will." The Peridot in charge of the Pearl's incubation spoke out in confidence, the gem at her throat on full display as she leaned her head back.   
>"Marvelous work Peridot! We'll let you know if we need the other, until then, feel free to use her as you wish, as a reward for your efforts."   
>The Peridot smiled as she did her best salute. "Thank you for your generosity Blue Diamond."   
>Blue Diamond picked the brown Pearl up carefully. "Come along little one, it's time to get you to your master."  
\-------  
>When Connie had received a transmission from the Diamonds telling her to meet them, her first thoughts were that something was wrong with Steven's trip of diplomacy. Using a warp whistle, she jumped onto the warp pad in the beach house, took it to the Galaxy warp, and made her way to Homeworld. When she made her way to the meeting spot, she spoke out in a frantic nature. "What's going on? Is something wrong? Is Steven okay?"  
>White Diamond chuckled as she bent down to speak to Connie. "Don't worry, Steven is safe."  
>"We called you here because we have something for you." Yellow Diamond spoke, standing tall a short distance away.   
>Blue Diamond knelt down and placed her hand upon the floor, the brown Pearl on her palm jumping down and making her way over to Connie. "We had a Pearl made for you, to assist you in every day tasks! We.....wanted to show you that despite our past views of you, we're very glad you're Steven's friend."   
>Connie stared at the Pearl for a moment in disbelief. "You....guys got me a servant?" Her mind reeled, trying to think of a way to turn the Pearl down without upsetting them. "Guys, this is.....a big gesture. A really big gesture. Are you sure you don't need her for someone else, a gem that's done something remarkable, or......or a warrior who needs cheering up?"  
>White Diamond frowned at hearing Connie's words. "Well, there are other gems who could use rewards, but we made her specifically for you. We've got the other gems covered. If....if you don't want her......"  
>"If you have no need of her, we'll harvest her gem for an energy source." Yellow Diamond spoke up in irritation, her feet twitching as she prepared herself to move and take the Pearl.  
>Connie's eyes widened. "What?! No, no no, I, I'll take her! I appreciate the gesture guys, really! I just, wanted to be sure is all, that it really was okay for me to have her!"  
>The three Diamonds looked between each other before they smiled and nodded. "We're glad you're accepting our gift Connie. We hope it helps smooth things out between us." Blue Diamond spoke softly.   
>"We hope you enjoy her. We'll keep you informed of how Starlight, I mean, Steven, is doing too." White Diamond chimed in.   
>"Not too late to change your mind." Yellow Diamond smirked, her hand crackling with energy.   
>"Nope, not changing my mind! Come on Pearl, let's go home!" Connie rushed out of the Diamond's chambers with her new Pearl in tow.   
>She made her way back to Earth and back out of the thankfully vacant beach house before she addressed the Pearl. "Okay, look, I don't really need a servant, but I didn't want you to become some inert power source either. You don't have to serve me, you can do whatever you want here on Earth! I release you from your service."   
>The Pearl looked at Connie uncertainly for a moment before tears began welling in her eyes. "But, but where am I suppose to go? What am I suppose to do?! I don't know how to do anything! Please, please let me serve you!" The brown Pearl clung to Connie desperately, her fingers digging into Connie's clothes.   
>Connie struggled, trying to push the Pearl away for a few moments before an idea came to her. "Hey, what if I show you how to do other things? You can help me out with small tasks while you learn about Earth, and when you've got more knowledge on what can be done, you can make your own way! How's that sound?"   
>The Pearl sniffled for a few moments as her tears stopped falling and she calmed down. "You.....you would teach me?"  
>"Of course!"   
>"I.....okay master, I'll.....I'll do my best to learn."   
>"Please, call me Connie. Master just sounds weird."   
>"Yes Connie.  
>The pair made their way to the Maheswaran residence. where they were met face to face with Connie's mother, Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran. "Oh, mom, h-hi!"  
>"Connie, what's going on? Who's that behind you and why does she look like Pearl?"  
>Connie let out a sigh, "Mom, she looks like Pearl because she's a Pearl. The Diamonds gave her to me as a gift. I couldn't turn her down, they would have done horrible things to her. I told her I'd try teaching her about how to do other things, but until then......"  
>"You want to let her stay here, don't you?" Priyanka let out a sigh. "Oh, alright, I'll help you teach her things so she can get out of here faster. Remind me to have a talk with the Crystal Gems later, they need to know she's here."   
>Connie flinched a bit before she nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good call. Thanks mom, for letting her stay and volunteering to help."  
>So it was that the Maheswaran family gained a temporary Pearl servant. The Pearl did her best to make herself useful while Connie, Doug, and Priyanka all helped teach her how to do other things. It would be a long and difficult process for all of them, the Pearl had so much she needed to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you know Connie would never keep a Pearl as a slave, she'd help her out in a heartbeat. Still a cute idea.


End file.
